


Jealous

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: Gabrielle is not so subtle about her feelings towards her traveling companion.





	1. Chapter 1

Strutting along the rocky path, her trusting staff in one hand and the other one in her side, the young bard of Poteideia hobbled after the fierce warrior princess.

"So..." The blonde began, attempting to start a conversation. Not like the raven haired woman would ever do such a thing. Oh no, warriors don't talk. They converse with fists.   
"The strangest thing happened the other day..." The young bard continued.  
"As we were in the village, helping the poor and whatnot, being heroes, as we are, this village boy, about uh, the same age I was when I first met you two winters ago, actually. Anyway, well he... He was very taken with you." Gabrielle stammered. "As in... Well, he seemed smitten! I mean, can you believe it?" Gabrielle released an awkward chuckle. "/You/? The famous Warrior princess? Settling down for a village gir- Boy! Ha! What a joke!" Gabrielle closed her eyes at her subtleness, or rather her lack thereof. She bit her lip in nervousness, awaiting the warrior's reply.

"Hmm." Was all Xena uttered, the warrior princess being a women of few words and all.

"Hmm? That's all I get?" Gabrielle mumbled, not expecting the warrior to hear her complaining. Once again she underestimated the ex warlord's superior hearing.  
Many skills indeed.

"So? He's just a village boy. What does it matter to ya?" The warrior playfully raised an eyebrow at that, turning her head to glance at the blonde bard.

"Well... It doesn't... It was just a thought, Xena. I mean, it's not like he's the first one to fall for you. It's the blue eyes, the leather...." A small sigh escaped Gabrielle's lips. "Well, frankly, it's getting a bit annoying. I mean, you're not there to serve as eye candy for these guys. You're there to save the village! To be the hero! It's disrespectful, is what it is."

"Hmm..." Xena replied, only half listening to the bard's jealous rant. "You're right, I should watch out. One of them might show up in my room one day, begging me to take them with me, to teach them everything I know." The warrior smirked. "Can't have that now, can we?"

"Xena, you're not possibly comparing me to these love sick boys. That's crazy, even for you."

"Hmm..."

"Besides, they don't deserve you. They're just smelly, nasty boys, wi-"

"Why, Gabrielle, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." The ex warlord uttered, mostly joking.

"Jealous? Ha!" Gabrielle laughed, attempting to convince both Xena /and/ herself that she was NOT jealous. Why, she couldn't be. She's a girl, and Xena's a girl. Two girls couldn't- And... Those boys just don't deserve Xena!  
"Xena, don't go thinking everyone's in love with you just 'cause some village boy showed interest in you."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about anyone bein' in love with me. Now, where'd ya get that from, Gabrielle?" Xena, suddenly very intrigued in this conversation, halted to walk next to the now nervous bard, eager to see where this conversation would go.

The bard scoffed, avoiding eye contact with the warrior as much as possible as she held a deadly grip on her staff. "I didn't... I was just saying-"

"What were you saying?"

"Well, just..." The bard let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know..."

"Just admit it, Gab. You're jealous of smelly teenagers swooning after me." The warrior grinned.

"Oh, no. I'm not admitting anything." Gabrielle said, a grin forming on her lips as she looked up into those heavenly blue orbs. "You'll have to kill me first." 

"I might just do that..." The warrior dared.

Gabrielle, giggling already, attempted to throw the warrior off by swinging her staff at Xena's chest. The warrior easily avoided the blow, and Gabrielle playfully ran to the trees, followed by a grinning and giggling warrior princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriele went over all Xena's lessons. She looked at her surroundings, spotting several large trees. She was about to swing into the nearest tree, yet she was stopped by a strong hand on her arm. Xena grinned, having caught the bard first, and pinned her against the tree.  
"Looks like I win." The ex warlord uttered. "Now, about my price...."

"What about it?"

"Admit it, Gabrielle..."

"Admit what, Xena?" The bard dared, staring into those heavenly blue orbs. 

"Admit you're jealous." The ex warlord uttered, a grin plastered on her lips as she looked down at the smaller blonde.

The bard smirked, biting her lip as she leaned her head back against the tree. "Fine, seeing as you won fair and square."

"Well?" Xena raised a brow.

The bard sighed. 'Great. She's gonna make me say it.'

It took the blonde an awful long time before she could utter those words the warrior so desired to hear.  
"I'm jealous. 'Cause those village boys are eyeing you everywhere you go and it sickens me, gods know why."

"Ha!" Xena smirked. "Knew it. Ah, the sweet taste of victory." 

Still having trapped Gabrielle between the large tree and her own body, the situation wasn't exactly unpleasant. A sweeter sensation than victory even, the warrior noted. Their breasts pressed together and their faces inches apart was doing things to the warrior. Very pleasant things.

Noting the warrior's looks and flushed cheeks, the bard grinned. "Comfortable?" She asked, her eyes fluttering innocently. "I sure am." She noted, wonderfully trapped between the tree and the warrior's leather clad body.

"I bet" Xena responded. 

The warrior's eyes caught sight of the bard's plump lips. How she would love to kiss her right now. Her lingering fear of the bard denying her seemed to vanish as she leaned in closer, feeling the blonde's breath on her lips.

Gabrielle appeared to lean in as well, a smirk playing on her lips as she noted the warrior's guard was down. She pressed forward suddenly, throwing Xena onto the forest floor as she yelled her 'beginners warrior cry'.  
"I gotcha! Finally, I, Gabrielle, Bard of Poteidia, have caught the warrior princess herself completely off guard!" A fit of giggles followed from the bard, yet the warrior princess looked stunned at the blonde, snapping from her love haze as she ran a hand through dark locks.

"You... You didn't let me win, did you?" Gabrielle asked carefully, fearing that the warrior might have let her win to make her feel better. Or worse, Xena might be mad that the bard won fair and square, her warrior ego scarred by an immature young village girl.

"Nope. You won fair and square, Gabrielle." Xena huffed, getting up and dusting off her leathers. She eyed the bard, her conscious kicking in as she thought of how she nearly kissed her best friend. Her good mood seemed to vanish instantly.  
“But know this, Gabrielle…” The warrior stepped closer, arching a brow. “I’ll get my revenge for this, just you wait and see.”


	3. Chapter 3

The bard gulped, nodding slowly as she stepped back. “Oh no, Xena, we’re even now, right? You caught me. I pushed you. That means an even score!”

The warrior smirked, already making her way back to camp. “You forgot, Gab…” Xena turned to face the blonde. “I play dirty…”

 

Hours later, as the two warriors were sitting by the camp fire, gazing up at the stars as they always do at night time, the bard couldn’t help but feel nervous, a nasty feeling habing settled in the pit of her stomach. It could either be her fear of the warrior princess’ revenge or the fact that Xena cooked the food for once, Gabrielle was already hesitant to eat the food, yet her stomach grumbling overpowered the suspicious feeling. After all, Xena ate the exact same thing ad she seems fine. The bard, however, was constantly on edge.get her revenge It was her birthday all over again, constantly scared Xena would prank her. After all, as the warrior had resided her of so eagerly earlier, Xena plays dirty.

“Here.” Xena handed the bard the last bits of her food, something she rarely did. How suspicious.

“Oh, no. I am not falling for that, Xena. What did you do with it, huh? Poisoned it?”

“I just ate some of it, Gabrielle. I didn’t poison anything.”

“You know, Xena. A poisoned traveling companion means a dead one. That means traveling alone. That doesn’t seem equal to me pushing you in the dirt.”

The warrior sighed, rolling those heavily blue orbs of hers as she ate the last piece of the delicious meat. Gabrielle watched in awe, licking her lips and laying her ‘sailor hands’, as Xena called them, across her abs. The bard pouted as she watched Xena relish the last bits of food.

“Well, look at that. It’s not poisoned.” Xena smirked. She licked her fingers afterwards, and Gabrielle, strangely enough, had a hard time tearing her gaze from the warrior’s pink tongue and beautiful lips.  
Eventually the bard lay down on the soft furs, now gazing at the stars and the beautiful night sky. Soon the warrior lay beside her, their arms touching. 

Funny, Gabriele thought. How each time she seemed to touch Xena, it felt almost electric.

As she thought of all the warrior’s beautiful features the bard grew tired, and her eyelids grew heavy. Soon they closed. The last thing Gabrielle remembered was the warrior softly saying good night to her, followed by a soft kiss placed on her cheek. The bard snuggled into the warm body next to her, smiling as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the story! I might add more chapters in the future :)


End file.
